WWE Stripping party?
by The ultimate ladies man
Summary: It looks like Chris Jericho has finally lost his mind, much to the chagrin of Jeff Hardy. How will this turn out? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy and the rest of the goobers in this story are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I make NO profit from this. Seriously! Chris Jericho is super SRS about it!

"I'm gonna strip! I'm gonna take off my clothes, I'm gonna strip!" Chris Jericho stated up and down the hallway.

"What in the blue hell are you going on about?" His tag team partner, the rated R superstar, Edge asked.

"Let's go to the ring and strip!" Jericho yelled with relish.

Edge gave him a look of disbelief, and then grinned.

"Awesome idea. Let's go!"

And off they went.

"Listen up you hypocrites! We're gonna strip! We're gonna take off our clothes, we're gonna strip!" Jericho yelled into the microphone.

"Yeah! So pay attention, you brain dead, monkeys!" Edge rebutted.

"Hit the music!"

And so, with "Shake it up" by the Cars playing throughout the arena, Jericho and Edge stripped down to their undies to the delight of no one in particular. Until Jeff Hardy, the WWE Champion, entered into the scene.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He asked.

"We're stripping!" Edge proclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, I know that! But…why?" Jeff asked.

"That's on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know!" Jericho rebutted.

"High five!" Edge demanded.

And they high-fived.

"Seriously guys, put your clothes back on." Jeff asked, shaking his head.

"NEVER!" Jericho yelled, throwing one of his $1,000 leather dress shoes towards Hardy.

"This is a stripping party, and you're not invited!" Edge said, while throwing one of his Converse shoes at Hardy as well.

"Guys, you're making fools of yourselves." Jeff pleaded.

"Oh really? If we're such fools, then how come you still have your clothes on? Hmm?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah! What about it, Mr. Facepaint?" Edge taunted.

"Because there are laws against people taking their clothes off in public?"

"Laws are for chumps!" Edge declared.

"CHUMPS!" Jericho retorted.

"Did someone say chumps?" A booming voice came from the crowd.

The seven foot tall Big Show came lumbering through the crowd, stepped over the guardrail, and entered the ring.

"I said chumps." Edge said.

"Well, it looks like you boys are having a stripping party. I would like to partake." The monster said.

"Well then, start stripping!" Jericho demanded. Big Show obliged.

"Are you serious? Stop it! We're trying to do a serious wrestling show here!"

"Hey! Stripping is serious business!" Big Show warned.

"No it's not! It's stupid!" Jeff yelled.

Jericho, Edge, and Big Show stopped, looking at Jeff Hardy in disbelief.

"You arrogant son of a bitch." Jericho whispered into the microphone. "It is not stupid. It is a serious art form that takes every bit of concentration to pull off. You are just a boy. You will never understand, because you refuse to understand." Jericho stated.

"You know what, enough of this! Have your stupid stripping party! But I'll find someone to stop it!" Jeff stated, going back through the curtain. He turned around one more time. "And by the way, I am not a boy. I AM A MAYN!" He went through the curtain.

"Mr. Mcmahon! Have you seen what's been going on out there?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"No I haven't. Let's look at the monitor."

Vince and Jeff looked at the monitor and witnessed Jericho, Edge, Big Show, and a new comer to the party, C.M. Punk, strip to the sellout crowd.

"Well, I'll have to do something about this!" Vince bellowed, storming towards the entrance ramp.

"That takes care of that. Time to get ready for my match."

Jeff turned around and headed towards his dressing room.

Jeff was applying his face paint, assured of his victory, until he heard a familiar booming gravely voice.

"This is for all the men that want to be us, and all the women that come to see us!"

Jeff ran to the monitor in his dressing room, and witnessed Vince Mcmahon and the rest of the wannabe strippers strip down to their undies. Jeff went and immediately blew chunks in his bathroom.

The moral of the story?

Don't let egotistical wrestlers, and company owners for that matter, think that they are attractive. It will go to their heads, and they will strip down to their underpants.

Wait…what?!

The end.


End file.
